Funny How Fate Plays
by whitexflower
Summary: "She has your eyes." Sayu exclaimed. "I always thought you guys have such beautiful eyes." Kaname mused, looking at her. "Your eyes are beautiful. They always are." [KanamexSayu]


**Author's note; so this is an AU, if Kaname and Sayu ends up together, and have a baby. By the way, the name of the baby is the combination of their name. I am bad with baby names, seriously. So yeah, enjoy the fic, and please give me feed back by reviewing! Thanks for reading!**

It has been a week of sleepless night of Sayu and Kaname. Well, what do you expect? They just got a baby, and it has been a nightmare for both of them. It's funny how fate plays. First of all, they met when they were just kids. Well maybe for Sayu, but still; they are just kids. Kaname was fourteen and Sayu was nine. Before the tragedy happened and they met again five years later, with Sayu in the same age as him.

Funny, how love plays along.

And then now, twelve years later, they are both married and have a baby girl together. It wasn't exactly, an easy road to take. With all the love triangles around? They thought they're going crazy. Lucky for them to be together.

The sound of the baby woke them up. Yes, both of them. Since the baby room is in the next room,they can hear it loud and clear. Sayu rubs her eyes, turning to Kaname who is still sleeping next to her.

"Kaname," she shakes her husband's body gently. "It's your turn."

Kaname , at the other hand is half awake, even before Sayu woke him up. They agreed on taking turns for taking care of Yuka, their daughter. To be quite honest, Sayu doesn't want to woke him up since he is already so tired from work. But Kaname is Kaname, he doesn't like it when Sayu broke the promise. If they already decided that they're going to take turns, then so be it.

"Sorry Kaname, I honestly didn't want to wake you up, but—" she couldn't even finished her sentence, as Kaname kisses her forehead.

He chuckled. "We agreed to take turns, so let me fulfil my role here. I'll be right back."

Sayu yawns a bit as she sees Kaname get off from the bed and to the door. She just couldn't believe it. It feels like yesterday that she met him when she was nine. Not a very pleasant memory to remember it, but that's a very special moment for them indeed.

Once Kaname arrived at the nursery room, he peeks to the cradle where his daughter is sleeping. It looks like she is crying because something scares her or something. With a smile , the male bends down and takes the crying baby into his arms.

"Ssssh-" he hushed Yuka as he gently rubbing his daughter's back while she is in his arms. "It's going to be alright, daddy's here."

Isaki Yuka, his daughter's name; is only two weeks old. They just have it two weeks ago, and boy the delivery is a hard one. He is very thankful for Sayu to give him happiness like this. Yuka has the same hair as her mom's , and her eyes are like her dad's. And since Kaname is from the sea, Yuka is a half. She doesn't have an ena.

Even then, Kaname loves his daughter very much.

After awhile, he hears Yuka's giggles fading away and got exchange with the sound of her sleeping. Kaname chuckled, happy that he get his daughter down to sleep. Slowly, kaname puts Yuka down to her crib.

He bends down and kisses Yuka.

"Good night, my love." He said softly before realizing that his wife is filming the whole damn thing. Of course, he got embarrassed. And worse of it , she is smirking at him; holding her laughter. Who would have known. The self-centered [or Sayu would say, 'Chisaki-centered' during the old days] is actually a pretty loving man. Chuckling, Sayu continue to film the whole damn thing. His cheeks turns red immediately and turn to his wife,embarrassed.

"S-Sayu-chan!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Sayu laughed.

"Awwh, you're adorable," she said, still giggling before she walked towards the crib. "Filming you both of course. The two most important people in my life."

She smiled gently as she bends down and gently touches her daughter's red cheeks. She is always been so happy ever since she is able to see her own baby.

"She has your eyes," Sayu said. "I always thought the you guys [she is referring to the sea people] has such beautiful eyes."

Kaname pulled his wife closer, causing Sayu to accidentally switched off the camera.

"You have beautiful eyes," he insisted. "You always have."

Kaname caresses Sayu's cheeks as he looked at her; lovingly. His words made her to chuckle. Such a hopeless romantic, like he always did. Sayu planted a peck on his lips before turning to Yuka once again.

"You know, I never thought that I'm going to have a family with you." She started rambling. "It's funny how fate plays with my life. I mean, you're practically crazy with Chisaki-san. I honestly thought that I'm not going to stand a chance. –she chuckled—Chisaki-san is beautiful, kind, caring. Guys are head over heels with her. I don't blame them, she is perfect. "

"Sayu-chan, I thought we talk about-"

Sayu flicked her finger. "Uh-uh, I am not finished yet."

"Fine, carry on."

"It's frustrating, really," she said. "I nearly give up, you know? But then again, I'm glad that I didn't. I gotta admit, I have been kind of jealous with Chisaki-san ever since I was nine. That's it, I'm nuts."

Kaname laughed, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"You're not nuts, you're just crazily in love with me, woman." He teased.

She hits his chest playfully.

"Damn right I am. I can't believe half of my teenage life I spend in a dilemma. It's all your fault."

Kaname presses his forehead against hers.

"But you love me anyways."

She chuckled, now kissing him.

"I'm crazy about you, and you know it." She said as a joke , and pulled away from him. She looked at her daughter one more time, before pulling Kaname with her towards the other room, aka. Their room.

Once they arrived at their room, Kaname smirked at Sayu. The woman doesn't really get what his smirk meant until the fact that he pushed her to the bed. Sayu just chuckled once Kaname is on the top of her.

"You dirty boy." She teased.

"Oh believe me, you're even naughtier than me, Sayu-chan."

Just when they started kissing, they heard Yuka crying again.

They went silent for a moment before Kaname opened his mouth.

"Your turn,love."

"Oh darn it."


End file.
